With the improvements in life that economic development brings, home is no longer just a place sheltering people from the rain, snow, wind and the sun, but a place to provide a more comfortable, safe and esthetic living environment.
In the general building, windows are the essential facilities for providing natural lighting and air circulation to the house, however, windows also have the shortcomings of causing the temperature in the house to rise by allowing the sunshine shines into the house directly; and providing an access to peek into the house causing the privacy may be violated, etc. In order to prevent things mentioned above from happening, window curtains, Venetian blinds or the like are normally installed to the windows. Among them, Venetian blinds become one of the most popular family decoration articles because of the various types of multifarious materials and colors that it can provide to the house, as well as because of the ornamental and decorative result it can provide. Though the Venetian blinds have above-mentioned advantages, it is also a potential hazardous article for family having little children. For example, a material announced by American consumer's security council (CPSC) reveals: Venetian blinds are responsible for several children's suffocation or injury accidents in U.S.A. in 2010 because lacking cord/rope tensioning/fixing device to prevent the cord/rope from raping around the neck of a child. Therefore, security becomes a most important factor when people selecting the Venetian blinds.
At present, there are generally two kinds of safe precaution measures being taken to this product in the industry, one by increasing the weight of the bottom bar the Venetian blinds to make it too heavy to be raised by a little child so as to prevent the cords/ropes become lax, and in turn eliminate the possibility of any Another safety measure is as shown in FIG. 1a-1c. As illustrated, a holding pin 1 is installed in the wall where the window is located and a recess 3 is formed at both of a bottom bar 2 of the Venetian blinds. In use, the bottom bar 2 is fixed to the wall by inserting the pin 1 into the recess 3 so as to prevent the bottom bar from being accidently raised by children.
However, the above-mentioned safety measures have other shortcomings. For example, power tools, such as power drill, are usually required while installing the holding pin 1. This usually will cause some degree of damage to the wall or the floor as well as cause certain influence to the indoor esthetic decoration. In addition, this normally also increase manufacture and installation cost. Moreover, because the holding pin 1 protrudes from the wall or the floor after it is installed, the holding pin 1 itself becomes another safety issue that may endanger not only to little children but to every member of the family. As to the other safety measure of increasing the weight the bottom bar, because the bottom bar is still not being firmly fixed, it is still possible that the bottom bar may be raised by children and the possibility of the cord/rope raping around the neck of a child still exist. This can not be viewed as an effective safety measure.
Because the traditional sun blind safety measures have the above-mentioned shortcomings, it motivates the inventor of the present invention to improve the safety measure of existing Venetian blinds. After numerous attempts and experiments, the inventor of the present invention has finally achieve a bottom bar fixing device of a Venetian blinds that is able to overcome every shortcomings of the above-mentioned existing Venetian blinds effectively.